


Loaner

by minkmix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, boy!Ruby, she likes to skip bodies, strange sex for Sam, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkmix/pseuds/minkmix
Summary: Please read my favorite review and better than any summary:the power/dependence/chemistry between sam and ruby is fascinating. i like how facing him in a body to match his pushes all those buttons, and then some.this line told me everything i needed to know about sam's headspace, whether he was going to agree or not, how much he needs/trusts/wants ruby: “Y-You smell like you,” Sam stammered guiltily. “You taste like you.”His lips pressed against her forehead - not a kiss. awesome.duuuuude!(by Quirkies)





	Loaner

It took a search of ten different bars until Ruby found what she was looking for.

She liked how difficult it was to arrange the new body in the car. Pushing the seat all the way back still didn’t leave room for the extra long legs. Flexing her large hands on the steering wheel, she glanced back in the rear view to make sure her body was as she left it. It was for all sakes and purposes dead but she wanted it back in the same shape it was when she had vacated it in favor of the tall man she had fed drink after drink in the dim smoky bar sitting right off the freeway.

The motel room was dark and on a whim she decided to knock, listening as Sam got up from his bed and the soft murmur of a sleepy compliant as he noted the hour.

“Can I help you?” Sam’s eyes were heavy with sleep.

She stepped over the threshold and shut the door behind her, enjoying the way Sam’s eyes narrowed dangerously as the lock clicked closed.

“What do you want?” Sam backed up slowly and glanced towards the bed. “What are you doing here?”

“You don’t need your gun, Sam.”

He paused at the use of his name. She stepped closer delighted at her choice of vessel. The man she’d found was actually taller than Sam was by a few inches, forcing him to look up at her with that wary look he reserved for actual threats.

“What the hell is this?”

“I just always wanted to look you eye to eye.”

“R-Ruby?”

She winked.

“Is this is some kind of joke?” Sam asked. “What happened to your body?”

“Don’t worry,” she assured him. “She’s safe and sound.”

Ruby dragged a chair out and settled into it, pleased that she had to keep her legs bent at the knees and that the broadness of her back was uncomfortable in the small chair’s frame. She always choose bodies that were in one way similar to the one she once owned when she still had been human. The year she had been born had been a harsh time for those without means. By the time she’d made her deal that sent her downstairs she’d lost all her teeth and most of her hair. Still, in a dark world filled ripe with disease and pestilence she had still been considered somewhat of a beauty. But despite the slight and slender frames she picked to walk the earth her unnatural strength and power had never made her feel vulnerable in any way.

“Do you like it?” she asked. “I noticed him right when I walked into the room. Don’t you think there’s something beautiful about a man with pale eyes and pale hair?”

“Is he in a coma too?”

“Almost,” her laugh was pleasingly deep as it rumbled in her chest. “He was drunk enough not to put up much of a fight.”

“Ruby,” Sam turned his face away when her callused hand reached out to brush his cheek. “Don’t.”

“It’s me inside,” she told him. “No one else.”

“You and some… ” Sam growled. “…some stranger.”

“I told you we‘re alone,” she moved closer to whisper down into Sam’s ear. “Our new friend is fast asleep.”

Even in her other more delicate carnations she had always had the ability to overpower Sam. She’d always liked the weight of Sam’s body even though she could lift him as easily as a child if she wanted. Every time he’d ever grabbed and pushed her down she found the need to control her all the part of an illusion of weakness she was willing to give him.

This mouth fit more perfectly over Sam’s, the muscles straining under hers matched in size and strength. He was only wearing the soft thin fabric of his boxers shorts, and she slid her hand under the elastic unsurprised by his hiss of protest or his shaking fist clamped down on her wrist.

“Relax, Sam,” she pushed him back slowly onto his bed, still warm from sleep. “Just this once.” She filled his mouth with her tongue and was pleased when he not only responded but was reluctant when she broke away.

“Y-You smell like you,” Sam stammered guiltily. “You taste like you.”

She was getting too lost in the sensation throbbing hot and heavy between her thighs to listen to closely to his angry protests. Over the hundreds of years she had inhabited men before but she’d almost forgotten this side of their chemistry, the desperation and violence that lay one centimeter under their polite surface. Moving down Sam’s chest she paused at his scars, licking at the salt on his skin, smelling him and nuzzling him under his chin like she did every other time he gave into her in the dark.

Her mouth was so big, she could swallow him completely without almost any effort at all. His hands trembled on her bare shoulders as she took him all the way in and down, pausing when she couldn’t breathe and just work him in the back of her throat.

“I’ll stop if you tell me too,” she whispered. “I’ll do anything you ask.”

She took his shuddering exhale of a moan as a no as she spread his thighs and licked at the smooth heaviness of his balls and the tight flesh beneath. With a moan his legs fell further apart letting her tip his thighs back and push her tongue into his compliant body. Her own hands started to shake as she realized he wasn’t going to say no to anything now.

He was all hers even if it was just for few hours in the dim motel parking lights.

Her long fingers slick with spit slid in easily, his panting hitching in his throat as her new reach went deep and slow. And with everything about her so big now she wondered what else would fit perfectly. Sliding up behind him, she mouthed his neck under his ear where she knew it made him weak. Spreading broad hands across his belly, she worked his boxers down to his knees and weighed his flesh throbbing in her fist. She pumped his slick flesh in her strong fist, squeezing hard until his moan took on the edge of pain. Hooking one arm under his knee, she pressed her new toy up behind his balls and waited for his compliance to turn suddenly into resistance.

“Have you ever done this before?” she thought to ask.

Sam jerkily shook his head, writhing back into her and sliding his fist over hers to pump him faster.

“Makes the two of us,” she confessed.

Her sex was soaked with precum, an added bonus she hadn’t thought much of before. And suddenly she was overwhelmed with the desire to roll him onto his face, taking him from behind as hard and brutal as he had done to her the first time he’d given in. But she liked the way her bristled cheek scraped against his as she eased in slow, sinking in as his body stiffened and his panting turned into short desperate gasps. When she’d gone as far as she could go she stopped, relishing the tight heat like a fist around her cock and for a moment she thought she might lose it before she’d even given it a decent start.

“R-Ruby,” Sam rasped. “Ruby, please…”

Keeping her fist in time with her hips, she started fucking him nice and slow. The first pained groan he made when she sank in for the second time almost made her lose it again but then she decided to see just how much noise she could make Sam Winchester make. Her borrowed body was strong but she was even stronger, and when she picked up the pace with an even faster glide of her fingers from the base to the head of his heavy cock he started gasping helplessly, each cry catching in the back of his throat like a sob. Grabbing a handful of sweaty hair at the base of his neck, she did roll him over onto his knees, holding down his head in the pillows as she moved in long steady strokes, using each and every inch of her new body to impale Sam completely each and every time.

“Shit…” she squeezed her eyes shut, the rush of her own finish coming whether she wanted it to or not. “Oh shit….”

Arms shaking, she felt her vision go white and before she knew it Sam had rolled back on top of her and pushed her knees up against the headboard. It was awkward, her long limbs tangled Sam’s as he explored her briefly with his hand before he’d pushed into her body. The force of it sent something like a sweet electric shock down her spine and a whimper of disbelief as her whitening vision went completely into the stutter and flash of lights as something searing hot and wet shot up across her chest and up into her face. Sam didn’t stop slamming into her for a few more minutes, the pleasure slowly shifting into exquisite pain.

And then Sam collapsed on top of her, breathless and limp.

Ruby let her fingers trail into his damp hair and down his sweat slicked back. She gasped as he pulled out, the empty feeling cold and unpleasant. His lips pressed against her forehead and then once under each of her eyes.

“Take him back,” Sam was a silhouette sitting at the edge of the bed. “And for God’s sake take a shower first.”

Ruby rolled over, her smile hidden in the dark. Sam had a point even if he didn’t know it. Letting her other undead body which was prone to rot unoccupied for too long was never a great idea.

But maybe next time she’d try another blond.

Sam seemed to have a thing for them.


End file.
